Vending Machine
by The Liz
Summary: A tale of happiness, determination, angst, and sugarysweetness we love to call sodas. Everyone has experienced the sadness of loosing your money to a vending machine and the characters of Ranma 12 are no exception. The Reciver of The Soda is revealed!
1. Ryoga

The Liz: Hello everyone and welcome! Thank you for deciding to read my fanfic. It's the first one I've done for this type of thing so it should be interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these things? I don't. For all you know, I could be saying that the entire Ranma ½ cast belongs to me. That it was my genius that came up with the cracked up awsomeness that is Ranma ½. But I'm not saying that, because then I would be lying (except, ya know, the part about me being a genius)  
  
Setting: A beautiful clear day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the locals are thirsty. Enter one very big vending machine, filled with the best and the sugariest drinks you can possible think of. Elderly gentlemen, young women, and small children pass by it and it's awesome bearing of sugar, unawares of it's lurking evil.  
  
Enter a young man, about 17 by the looks of it. He has shaggy black hair that is held back by a tattered yellow and black bandana. On his back he carries Japan's finest souvenirs wrapped up nicely, and a big ass umbrella. Of course, no one even gives this man a passing glance because they either are too used to seeing him or they just don't care because of their over- exposure to weirdness.  
  
He pauses by the vending machine and looks at its contents through the glass window longingly because it has been two days since he was submitted to the sugary sweetness we call soft drinks. Putting down his huge pack, he digs through the pockets till he pulls out a 50-yen piece. Grinning, he inserts the small coin through the slit in the vending machine's side, then pushes a large button.  
  
Patiently, he waits for the machine to react. Seconds pass and still, there is no movement inside the glass window. The young man begins to tap his foot impatiently, then crosses his arms. He pushes the button again, and still nothing happens. Now glaring at the machine, he hits it on the side, hoping to shake the soda loose from it's captor. Still nothing happens. He hits it harder this time in frustration, but surprisingly there is not even a dent in the machine.  
  
He looks at it with amazement, then kicks it hard, soon discovering that when you kick metal machines it hurts. He jumps up and down on one foot, holding his other foot in his hands, while cursing loudly. Putting his foot down tenderly, he glares the evil death glare at the vending machine, which is still standing without even a scratch on it's shiny metal armor.  
  
Greatly angered now, the young man pulls back his arm, curling his hand into a fist with the exception of the index and the middle finger. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He rams his fingers into the vending machine, his face the picture of determination. However, the face of determination quickly turns to one of anguish as he realizes he just rammed his fingers into indestructible **metal**.  
  
With a sigh, he picks up his pack and walks away from the vending machine, feeling sorrow that his sugar was taken away from him as well as his money.  
  
All the while, the vending machine sits there, awaiting its next victim.  
  
AN: So there ya go. Please R&R. More victims to come! Next Chapter: Kuno 


	2. Kuno

The Liz: Hi yah everyone! Guess what? People have actually reviewed my story! YAY!!! That makes me happy and they gave me a good idea too. Mwhahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ but I will soon own the world. It's only a matter of time...  
  
Setting: Everything is fairly peaceful at this time of day. The sun is shining down cheerfully on the city and it's residents, putting everyone into a good mood. However, some people are in very good mood that quickly destroys other people's good moods. Like the young man that is flying through the air at this moment. He lands with a crash on the street face first, feet twitching in the air. Several people look over in his direction, then shrug going back to their daily activities.  
  
The young man leaps up from his uncomfortable position in a flash with the grace of a man that never gives up. "Curse you Saotome!" he yells less than discreetly, fist raised in the air. Only a few of the passerbyers pay any attention to him, and if they do, it is only to stare at him in wonderment or to shake their head in pity.  
  
"Once again you have impeded my quest to break the beauteous Akane Tendo from your spell!" The young man's expression suddenly turns thoughtful as he strokes his chin. "What sort of spell is he using to turn her against me? I, Kuno, the Blue Thunder must find out!" He puts his hands on his hips and begins laughing menacingly, causing several pedestrians to swerve around him.  
  
He charges abruptly through the streets when suddenly...  
  
SMACK!  
  
The young man peels himself off the ground and looks up to see a shiny black vending machine. "Who put this vile machine in my path?" he asks no one in particular. The sun glints off of the vending machine, which is looking down mockingly at the young man. "Curse you vending machine!" he yells as he leaps to his feet.  
  
"Obviously, you have been placed here by that scoundrel Saotome to prevent me from reaching the goddess Akane," he says to the machine, his head tilted cockily to the side. "Then I shall beat you without mercy!" Suddenly, from his kendo uniform he reveals a wooden sword. He thrusts the sword in front of the vending machine. "Prepare yourself."  
  
The machine stands there, seeming to the young man to mock his very presence. "Strike!" the man cries out as he bangs the sword against the vending machine. A loud hallow sound rings throughout the street, the sound of splitting wood following. With a clang, one half of the wooden sword fslls to the ground, the young man standing in front of the machine. His arms are still extended holding onto the other half of the sword.  
  
The corner of his mouth twitches in frustration as he pulls his legs together and lowers his sword. "Heh, it must be stronger than I thought," he says to himself. He lowers his head in defeat, still wearing a cocky grin. "So, it seems that a mere machine has managed to withstand the attack of the Blue Thunder," he says as he turns away.  
  
"Till we meet again," he says to the machine, then walks off.  
  
The vending machine stands in the street, undamaged and the victor yet again.  
  
AN: Okay not my best one, I'll say that right now. I know this is supposed to be about an evil vending machine that takes away people's money but Kuno just begged to be different. Kuno is also a little hard to write because he **just won't shut up**! I mean come on, if I had made him silent, he just wouldn't be Kuno.

Please R&R. Next Chapter: Genma


	3. Genma

The Liz: Oy vae, posting a chapter here is hard for me. Don't know why though.  
  
To Shadow Knight2: I swear, when I read your review, I busted out laughing because I had just finished writing about Kuno and his broken bokken. And I'm definetly gonna have to do Nabiki.  
  
To Magnus17: Thanks, I try to keep things different in my stories. It's good to know that my job is being done  
  
To PurpleMoon3: Thanks for the idea about Happy. I'm not exactly sure how he would react, but believe me I'm trying to come up with a reaction.  
  
To Yukimi: Thanks for the review, drop me a line when you come up with a Ranma fic. I'd love to read it!  
  
To Kuno-Baby: Mmm... I like the idea of the fake money. Maybe....  
  
Anywho's, back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ but I do own a dust bunny farm under my bed that is run by my faithful minions.  
  
Setting: A busy market street, filled with people running, walking, playing and being generally happy. The sun is shinning although a few dark clouds hang over the horizon, threatening to bring an end to the happiness of the blinding sun. On the side of the street stands a tall, black vending machine, it's contents kept cool by a hidden refrigerator.  
  
Trotting down the street is a very large panda, not exactly commonplace in our world but the people around him seem not to take great notice. The panda seems to be in a good mood, which is always good when it comes to huge bears with sharp, pointy teeth, which at the moment have a piece of rice stuck in them.  
  
The panda sighs a very panda-type sigh and lets his tongue hang out of his mouth in thirst, because when you have a thick coat of fur and the sun is beating down on your head, this causes you to be thirsty.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he spots a vending machine full of veri, veri, sugary drinks. Knowing that sugary drinks make you even more thirsty but not caring because they are sugary drinks, he skips on over to the machine and peers inside. He reaches to his side where a pocket would have been had he been wearing clothes and soon that there is not pocket, therefore no wallet.  
  
Whipping out a large wooden sign and a black marker from god knows where, he scribbles a message with speed only a very good martial artist might have. He holds up the sign for all to read even though nobody really cares, but if someone had cared they would have read the words "Argh! Panda's don't carry wallets!" Crying tears of bitterness, he hangs his head in sorrow when suddenly, he spots a button roughly the size of a 50-yen piece. He grins manically and picks up the button, inserting it into the coin slot.  
  
It only takes a few seconds before the button reappears in the return coin slot with a clink. The panda looks down and takes the button, reinserting it in the coin slot, then pressing a bright orange button.  
  
The machine begins to whir as if it is preparing to give the panda his drink. The panda grins at the prospect of ice cold sugary liquid sliding down his throat.  
  
With a louder clink, the button reappears in the return coin slot. The panda looks down at it, his eye twitching. He reaches in and takes out the button, glaring at the machine.  
  
Once again, he inserts the button into the slot, sending the vending machine evil vibes if it doesn't give him his drink. The machine whirs loudly this time and begins to shake violently. The panda's eyes widen as the lights in the machine get brighter and brighter.  
  
PAP, PAP, PAP, PAP, PAP, PAP! The machine begins to shot out 5-yen pieces from its return coin slot at the panda's head at an alarming rate. Finally, after a few more seconds, the machine stops, leaving in front of it a very dazed panda.  
  
PAP! The vending machine spits out the button at the pandas head, the tiny force of the flying object sending the panda crashing to the ground. The words on the tiny screen above the coin slot read: Stop being so cheap!  
  
AN: So, what did ya think? Thanks to Kuno-Baby for the idea. I originally had Genma trying to give Ranma his lunch when he came across the machine but I didn't like it, so I did this instead. Please Review!  
  
Next Chapter: Happy! 


	4. Happosai

The Liz: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. It's been... chaotic I guess? Weird? Like something out of the Twighlight Zone? Anyway, I saw the latest episode of Inu Yasha with a friend yesterday. Lots of fun, we muted part of it and made up our own lines.  
  
To ameanda-90: You know I have been looking for a way to write Akane... Oh wait, I know what I'll do! Thanks for the idea (or the idea leading to another idea)  
  
To Ghost in the Machine: Yeah, Genma did come out 30-yen ahead of what he had but considering he had nothing to begin with, that still isn't enough for a drink   
  
To Seiat: I would have Kasumi get the drink, because it would just be cruel not to but I have other plans for the receiver of the soda...Mwhahahahaha  
  
To Magnus 17: Good to see you again. Yes, I have a feeling that the "Golden Skating Pair" would prove... entertaining. Good idea, I'm gonna have to use that.  
  
To Shadow Knight 2: Hello again! As for Kuno giving up so easy, I was trying to give him the "noble samurai" mood. I would have had him going off into the sunset or something stupid like that but it didn't fit the scenery.  
  
I'm really glad that yall keep reviewing my story, I keeps up my morale and gives me great ideas! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ but boy, do I have one big stomach ache. Must be something I ate. Maybe it was that old cheese in the back of the fridge...  
  
Setting: It is a very hot day, the sun beating down on the people as they trudge along the street. A haze seems to be settling along the ground, the moister in the air making everyone very hot and sweaty. No one seems to have energy.  
  
No one except for the small wrinkled old man who is hopping along the roofs of the nearby buildings. On his back, he carries a large green sack, which is almost overflowing with bras and underwear. His small wrinkled mouth makes him look like some sort of demented bird as he drops down to the ground.  
  
He wipes his naked forehead with the back of his hand, his eyes glowing and his face red from exertion and heat. "What a load, what a load," he says to himself. He is about to go on his way when he spots a vending machine to his right; it's black exterior seeming almost to melt in the sun.  
  
The old man smiles, then looks behind him as if checking for someone. He shrugs and walks over to the machine, digging out a 50-yen piece from his money pouch, which he keeps inside his maroon Gi. Not exactly tall enough to reach the coin slot, he jumps up and slips the coin inside the slot with ease and precision. Before landing on his feet, he presses a big orange button on the machine. When nothing happens, the old man beats his tiny fist against the front of the machine but still nothing happens. The old man looks down the street again, seeing a small clump approaching fast, but because of the heat, it looks to him as though there is nothing there. He turns back to the machine and jumps again, hitting the button twice more.  
  
The machine stands there, the sun beating down. The old man wipes his forehead again and glares at the machine, malice shining in his eyes.  
  
Hot days like todays seem only to shorten people's patience and this creepy old man is no exception. He puts down his pack of panties and reaches into his gi slowly. "Happo Fire Burst!" he yells as he jumps back, throwing a fairly large firework at the machine.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The ground shakes slightly, causing the people on the street to grab the nearest thing to them for balance. The old man smirks, waiting for the dust in front of the machine to clear so that he can see his handy work. What he sees though is the vending machine, still standing, not even a mark on it.  
  
Growling, he walks up to the machine and hits it again, shouting in pain once he realizes that the metal is too hot to even touch. He sucks on his fist, not noticing the large crowd of women that has gathered around him until its too late.  
  
As the veri, veri, angry women take their brooms and other items that hurt when you are hit with them, and beat the shit out of the old man now lying on the ground, trying to find a way out and maybe take a couple panties with him, the vending machine stands by watching the proceedings.  
  
As the women walk off in a huff, panties and bras clutched in their hands, the small old man lies on the ground twitching slightly. A groan is heard above him, the shadow of the vending machine getting bigger and bigger. BAM!  
  
The very hot and very heavy vending machine now lies on top of the withered old man, teaching us once and for all what goes around comes around.  
  
AN: I this is weird because the vending machine is supposed to be indestructible. Oh well, I still like this better than my other ending. Happosai is really hard to write for this ya know? Once again, not my best. Actually, this might be my worst. My sincerest apologies to you all for having to read this. If I ever get a chance, I'm gonna redo this chapter.  
  
Next Victim: Mousse! 


	5. Mousse

The Liz: I'm back! My internet died so I couldn't update. But the up side is that I had lots of time to write more. The down side is that school just started again so I'm not gonna have a whole lotta time to write   
  
To Forgotten Love: Yes, I am writing a fic for Shampoo. No, there is no plot to this story because plots are like a drug, highly addictive and they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And please, I understand that you like Shampoo, but do really have to talk like her? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
To Yukimi: Hello again! Thanks for keeping up with my fic. S'good to see people still like it enough to review again.  
  
To Kawii-chan: Yes, I have many, many ideas for the others. Mwhahahaha!  
  
To Seiat: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's funny. I hope you still think it's funny by the end of this chapter.  
  
To Koala Kitty: I'm glad I could be of service to you.   
  
I actually have a plan of what I'm going to do this time (Thanks to my good friend Callyperson) so this should be better than my last chapter. Should be. I'm not promising anything.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so here goes. I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. Damn. That wasn't any fun now was it?  
  
Setting: The street is busy with people milling about and the sidewalks are dark from last night's rainstorm. The sky is a clear blue filled with cotton ball clouds and the sun is shining brightly. The vending machine stands to the side of the road, water still gathered at the roof of the machine.  
  
Down the street walks a tall youth, 16 or 17 by the looks of it, wearing a white Chinese robe with very big sleeves. His long black hair moves slightly as he walks along and on his face he wears incredibly thick lenses. He appears to be deep in thought as he continues down the road with a somber look on his face.  
  
Not many people take notice of the strangely dressed man, although a few little boys snicker at the man's "dress".  
  
The strange man stops and sighs, looking up to the sky with a longing expression. He mutters something about a hair care product, then looks back down. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the vending machine filled with sugary goodness. He smiles a very wide smile and walks over to the machine, taking out a 50-yen piece from his sleeve.  
  
Inserting the coin into the slot, he presses an orange button, then sliding his hand back into his enormous sleeves he patiently waits. And waits. And waits. His eyebrow twitches with impatience and he pushes the button again. Nothing happens and he pushes the coin return button.  
  
Realizing that the machine wasn't going to give him back his money, the young man begins to kick the machine violently, swearing under his breath. But with his very thin and soft shoes, kicking begins to hurt him more than it will ever hurt the machine.  
  
Frustrated, he throws his hands up in the air with an angry look on his face. The angry look soon turns to one of pain as he suddenly remembers the hoard of sharp pointy things hidden among his sleeves. Now smiling an evil grin, he reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a...  
  
Hairpin. Because with hair his length, any type of hair accessory can be a blessing. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he bends over and sticks the hairpin in the lock. A bolt of electricity surges through the machine and into the hairpin, leaving on the street, a very fried and uncomfortable young man.  
  
The young man lies there for a second or two, hands twitching, before he leaps up, seemingly unharmed. "How dare you?!" he yells at the machine. Leaping back, he throws his hands at the machine. Several chains fly from his sleeves at the machine, wrapping themselves around the cold black metal.  
  
The young man pulls at the chains with all his strength but nothing happens. His face grows red from exertion as he turns around to try to pull the machine from that position. By now, a small crowd has gathered around the young man, either cheering him on or telling him it's no use.  
  
The young man continues to pull, sweat pouring down his face when suddenly a loud crack emits from his back. His face is that of surprise and pain as he falls down on the ground in pain. The people in the crowd shrug and continue on with their daily lives.  
  
"How... dare... you..." the young man says in between gasps of pain from his broken back.  
  
"I dare very well thank you," the vending machine reply's in it's text box.  
  
AN: Ok, so I'm not so proud of this one either. It seemed to me though that that is how Mousse would react to being electrocuted. And I think that we've now established that the vending machine has a mind of it's own.  
  
Anyway, I've decided on five more people, one of which is the receiver of the soda #evil smirk# After that, I'm onto something else. By the way, thank you to the Callyperson for helping me with my stories. She helped me figure out who was the next victim.  
  
The Liz: Ok, I'm gonna give you a list of names and you tell me the one you like best kay? Nabiki, Akane, The Golden Skating Pair, and Shampoo.  
  
Callyperson: Shampoo. I like that name. Maybe that's what I'll name my kid.  
  
The Liz: I'm naming mine Not!Sam.  
  
Callyperson: I pity your kid.  
  
Next Chapter: Shampoo 


	6. Shampoo

The Liz: Well, I'm back... finally. I've been kinda lazy lately and it doesn't help that we moved too so ya know that's how it goes. Anyway, I've been waiting to do Shampoo for yall so let's see what happens here.  
  
To Power: Yes, the only thing that can defeat Mousse is a vending machine, and yes that is sad. And I'm sorry that we couldn't find out how many fifty- yen pieces he has but knowing him, there is a hell of a lot.  
  
To Yukimi: Yeah, Mousse isn't my favorite either. I was having a case of writers block for him so that might explain a bit. Sorry anyway.  
  
To Seiat: Yep, Mousse was bit of a failure. And I'm praying that yall will like Shampoo more than Mousse.  
  
To Magnus17: Hello yet again! I'm glad you thought Mousse was funny, although I'm hoping Shampoo will be better.  
  
To pnkmochi: ... Damn! I never thought of a coin return button. I totally forgot about it! Thanks for the idea!  
  
Oh yeah, just so yall know, I really don't like Shampoo. Damn inarticulate stalker girl that she is, and me being a grammar nazi, she is not my favorite character. So for all those that like Shampoo don't take this personally, I just really don't like that character.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha, ya know I just posted this chapter when I realized, "Liz, you forgot the disclaimer." And as much as I wish Ranma ½ could be mine, it's not and even though NO ONE sides maybe me reads these things, I figured it'd only be right to put it in. So here you are.  
  
Setting: The clouds that covered the sky were a light navy blue and threatened to burst open at any second. The weatherman had given a fifty percent chance of rain and a one hundred percent of someone being booted through the sky. This type of forecast was normal for the little suburb of Tokyo, so the citizens just shrugged and brought an umbrella to work with them.  
  
Also the norm for the little suburb are Chinese girls with long purple hair and Sailor Moon buns to ride their old racer bikes along the rails of a fence carrying an order chilled ramen in one hand along with a small neatly wrapped lunch box.  
  
The Chinese girl hums happily, dreaming of the moment when her beloved will take a bite of the poison #cough# lunch that she prepared especially for him. Then they would live happily ever after until her beloved's other two fiancée's found out that is.  
  
But oh ho! This Chinese girl had a special plan just for that moment that was sure to succeed. She chuckled, knowing that today was the day when her husband-to-be would admit to her that he was hers.  
  
She rode along the fence when she caught sight of a vending machine at the side of the road. "A drink machine!" she said happily as she abandoned her bike to it's fate and jumped down to land right in front of the machine. "Shampoo get drink for husband. Then he love even more," she said as she reached into her pocket.  
  
Slipping a fifty-yen piece into the slot, she presses a red button, knowing that this is her husband's favorite drink, proving how much of a stalker cough how much she loves him. She waits a few moments for the machine to start up, but when nothing happens, she frowns.  
  
"Why no drink coming?" she says aloud as she presses the button again. The word screen blinks with the words, "Sold Out."  
  
"Drink no sold out, I see it," she says irritably. She presses the button again with more force now.  
  
The words "I don't care, I just don't like you," blink across the word screen.  
  
The girl stares at the screen for a moment, confusion on her face. Suddenly a battle aura surrounds the girl, flames dancing around her feet. "Drink machine no like me?" she growls under her breath.  
  
"Yes. You use bad grammar."  
  
"Drink machine will pay!" the Chinese girl yells. She whips out her Bonbories from god knows where and slinks in to a battle stance. "DIE!"  
  
She launches herself at the machine and begins beating it mercilessly. Loud bangs and bonks attract a large crowd to see why the hell a Chinese delivery girl is beating a vending machine.  
  
"Shampoo defeat drink machine!" she yells as she continues to beat it.  
  
Little did she know that while she was beating the machine, a small boy picked up the lunch box and opened it, peering inside. Sniffing it, he made a face and stuck his tongue out. "Yuck, I hate soba noodles," he says as he dumps the contents onto the ground.  
  
The Chinese girl stops suddenly, her husband senses tingling. "Ranma!" she yells and runs past the crowd. Not too far away, a glomp, a crash, and a cry of "SHAMPOO GET OFF ME!" was heard. The crowd stands there for a minute, looking at each other, than walks away.  
  
The vending machine stands in the street unharmed, the words "Stalker," running across the word screen.  
  
The Liz: HAHA! I got to insult Shampoo! Yes! Anyway, I had to finish this quickly cause their about to kick me out of the computer lab here so there ya go.  
  
By the way, the next chapter will have to be the last chapter for my part. My writer's block has absolutely killed the story so that's that. If yall have any ideas for a Vending Machine Plot and want it on here, write it, send it to thelizpersonyahoo.com, and I'll post it under your name. Ja Nae!  
  
Next Chapter: The Receiver Of The Soda! 


	7. Hehehe

The Liz: Tis the final chapter yall. It'll be short since the person will receive the soda. I spent all this morning going through boxes trying to find my Ranma OAV DVD cause I miss it but I didn't find it. I did find all my manga though.

...

I've got a lot of manga.  
  
To Magnus17: Thanks I was hoping it would be better than Mousse. And yeah, I did do a little character bashing but ya know...  
  
To Yukimi: I'm glad yall liked this chapter. Tells me that I can still write within a twenty minute period   
  
To Purple Moon: That's not a bad idea. I know that whenever my friends rig the machine we get all sorts of free drinks!  
  
To Ghost in the Machine: I did consider that after reading that vol. 9 but then I decided on something else. Good idea though!  
  
I have a feeling of happy cause my new room has a hidden room attached to it. Shh, don't tell! S'really cool and it shall become my lair of world domination. By the way, I named my room Jhim.  
  
Disclaimer: I can only dream of creating a story like Ranma ½. I worship the ground that Rumiko Takashashi and her Ranma creating genius walks on. Except not cause I don't know where to find the ground she walks on. But rest assured that if I did, I would worship it.  
  
Setting: It's a perfectly normal day in the small suburb of Tokyo. The street is dry and busy with shoppers, someone is balancing their food and hentai magazines in their arms, and someone is flying through the sky towards a tall, black vending machine.  
  
CLANG! A well-built teenage boy with a long black pigtail slams face first into the vending machine, resting there for a moment before sliding down to the ground.  
  
The people walking by ignore him, not because they are used to this type of thing, but because they are too busy. Too busy collecting their money from their friends on the bet of how long before the teenage boy went flying again.  
  
The boy sits up and crosses his arms muttering something about a tomboy. He stands up and brushes himself off then turns to face the vending machine to check the depth of the imprint of his face. One inch means that he could probably head home about now, two inches means that he'd have to wait a while and three... then it was time for a training trip.  
  
Looking over the vending machine, he cocks his head to the side in puzzlement. There isn't a scratch on the machine, let alone an imprint of the impact. He mutters something to himself then shrugs.  
  
He is about to turn away when he catches sight of a little boy taking a nice long drink of soda. He shakes his head, then turns away to see a thirsty woman drinking a Fanta. He sighs then looks around for a drink when it hit him.  
  
He turns around to face the "miracle machine" and smiles. Taking out a fifty-yen piece from his pocket, he slips it inside the coin slot then presses a blue button. The machine stands still and does nothing. Confused his presses the button again.  
  
The machine whirrs to life and soon the young man hears the long awaited thud of a drink entering the slot. The young man smiles and bends over to pick up the drink. Taking it out of the slot he frowns, realizing this is not his drink.  
  
Shrugging, he is about to open the can when he hears another thud of a drink. Curious, he withdraws another drink from the slot. Another thud is heard and another drink is withdrawn. The young man repeats this process three more times until his arms are full with five orange soft drinks and one Coke.  
  
A little bewildered but taking this as a good sign for the future he turns to go home when he hears another thud. He turns and sees a Pepsi can lying in the slot, beckoning to him.  
  
He adjusts the sodas in his arms and reaches out to get the soda when suddenly...  
  
POP! One of the many drinks in his arms burst. In surprise, he drops the rest of them, causing a chain reaction.  
  
POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!  
  
The boy struggles to keep his balance in the sea of sugary sodaness, but plummets to the ground on his bottom anyway.  
  
Realizing that he is now a she, the people around him gape at him in wonderment. They have heard of this boy's tendencies to "dress up" but never had they seen it.  
  
The young teenage, now a very soaked sticky young girl gets up and grumbles under her breath, something about needing a bath.  
  
And the vending machine stands by guaranteeing ice-cold soda.  
  
AN: I know that I tweaked with the curse just a bit but hey, it worked out in the end.  
  
Okay, so that's that. Once again, if yall want to do a character that I didn't write or you just wanna rewrite a character, feel free. You can e- mail it to me at thelizpersonyahoo.com and I'll post it under your name and everything. Love yall much! Thanks so much for the support that yall have given me throughout the story. I hope to hear from yall again.  
  
Ja Ne! The Liz  
  
FIN


End file.
